kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Gregory Violet
Gregory Violet (グレゴリー・バイオレット, Guregorī Baioretto) is a former student at Weston College. He was one of the "P4," and the head of the Purple House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 11 Gregory now frequents the Sphere Music Hall, and is one of the "S4."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 10 Appearance Gregory is a young man with violet eyes and black fingernails. He has jet-black, shoulder-length hair. A selective few strands of his hair are bleached white. He wears makeup, which includes black eye shadow and black lipstick. Gregory previously wore a cloak and a violet waistcoat; on the breast pocket was a Violet Wolf crest, and affixed to his collar was a purple dahlia, which reflected his position as Prefect of the Purple House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 12''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 69, pages 2-3 Gregory has become a choir member of the Sphere Music Hall after his expulsion from Weston College. During performances, Gregory wears a standard white uniform with golden tassels on each shoulder pad, a hood, a black scarf, and black gloves.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 112, pages 6-12 Personality Gregory is generally quiet and reserved. He dislikes being exposed to sunlight,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 9 and dancing, because, according to him, it makes him dizzy.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 6 When he was still the Prefect of the Purple House, he was dissatisfied with his position, since he was required to actively repress any conflicts that may arise, which he loathed to do. He is exceptionally skilled in the arts. Moreover, Gregory is highly eccentric, as evidenced by one occasion where he made Herman Greenhill maintain an awkward pose while sketching a picture that was completely irrelevant to Herman's position, and by his peculiar interest in mixing his drinks.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 72, pages 12-13''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 72, pages 15-16''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 69, page 12 Plot Public School Arc Gregory Violet is introduced as he and the others in the P4 arrive when Ciel Phantomhive steps on the lawn. While Ciel is apologizing, he cuts him short by telling the others to hurry inside because the light is too bright.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 6-11 Later, Gregory is present at the headmaster's office along with the vice headmaster and the other prefects. During Johann Agares's welcome speech, Gregory remarks that being a prefect is an unpleasant job as they are obliged to subdue all trouble that goes on. He also supports the idea that tradition is absolute in the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 Later, Ciel, a student of the Blue House, trespasses at the Purple House, which instigates a conflict. Gregory arrives due to the racket and manages to catch sight of Ciel when he runs away.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 26-27 Later, Gregory is shown at the Swan Gazebo, mixing certain drinks into his teacup. When everyone discusses Ciel, he remarks that Ciel is weird for working assiduously as a butler even though he is an earl''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 69, page 13 and softly remarks that maybe that is the reason he approached Violet Wolf Dormitory. When Lawrence asks him what he is talking about, Violet discloses to them that Ciel had once approached his dormitory. A bewildered Clayton questions Violet if he is sure it was Ciel since it was impossible for him to go out with all the work he had to do. Violet replies that he is sure it was him because he was wearing an eye patch. This raises curiosity from the other prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 14 They all decide to invite Ciel over the next day at two in the afternoon.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late after Maurice Cole tells him the wrong time, and Gregory is shown to have already left.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 A number of days later, Ciel arranges a trap so the sound of Maurice Cole's voice as he is about to commit a hostile act travels through vibrations to the Swan Gazebo. This leads Gregory and Lawrence Bluewer to come to the third art room, where the conflict is taking place.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 30 After Maurice is restrained and admonished, they, Edward Midford, and Herman Greenhill commend Ciel on his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to the light. Edgar Redmond, who heard the incident from the Swan Gazebo, disowns Maurice as his fag.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 Later on, at the Swan Gazebo, Herman poses in a ridiculously difficult position so that Gregory Violet can draw him. When he desperately asks how long he has to remain like this, Gregory tells him until he has finished. Edgar comments that this is also a form of training. Edgar adds that whenever June 4th gets closer, the students at Green House start getting restless; therefore, it will be better for him to stay still for a while. Herman tartly replies that Red House is the same. Lawrence sighs and adds that the students’ grades even start getting worse. Ciel then questions what his happening on the 4th. Joanne Harcourt replies that it is the annual inter dormitory cricket tournament. Lawrence remarks that it is a 100 year old school tradition and scolds Ciel, telling him he should at least try to remember the school events. While Edward Midford and Cheslock add that everyone gets really competitive, Gregory states that he couldn’t care less—plus, he dislikes a lot of people coming to the school. Ciel speaks up then, stating that he thought outsiders were not allowed at the school. Clayton then informs him that there are two events, the eve and the end of the tournament, where students are allowed to invite family and friends. Edgar chimes in that women are also invited, and a gentleman’s status is displayed if he can escort a beautiful lady. Holding up his painting to the light, Gregory comments that he has never, though, seen Edgar escorting a woman. Edgar retorts that that is because he doesn’t like to have a fixed partner. Herman then desperately asks Gregory if he is finished, but he replies negatively. Edgar then smiles wickedly and says he always sees Lawrence with a lot of women. Extremely piqued, Lawrence replies that those are not his “women” but his many sisters. Ciel and Joanne Harcourt are both shocked that he is the only boy in his family. Lawrence adds that he really doesn’t want them to come, but they always insist. Herman then interjects, begging Gregory that he can’t keep this up much longer. Edgar then asks Ciel if he is Edward Midford’s little sister’s fiancé and asks if Ciel will call her. Edward angrily interrupts, telling Edgar she is coming only for her brother. Edgar smiles, stating it will be interesting to see who she will cheer for. When Edgar and Cheslock continue to tease Edward and Ciel about Elizabeth, an enraged Herman suddenly yells that the eve and end events are sacred traditions and not about dancing women. Tossing his French bread (the eraser for charcoal drawings) at Herman’s head, Gregory chides Herman, stating he told him not to move. Gregory then gloomily adds that his masterpiece has been ruined. Herman awkwardly apologizes to him. Ciel then asks Violet if he is going to dance. Angrily chewing his French bread, Violet retorts that he hates it because it makes his head spin. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 13-23 Ciel then energetically states that he is looking forward to the game, but it will be difficult to play seriously against your friends. Herman replies that a real friend will never play easily against another friend in a serious competition. Ciel then mentions that he has such a friend in Violet House, Derrick Arden. His statement instantly silences the P4. Gregory then darkly asks if he mentioned Derrick. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 23-27 When Ciel inquires further about his transfer to the Violet Dormitory-which is known for its members’ unique talents-, the P4 each give different answers for his special ability. They eventually end the discussion by insisting that the principal authorized his transfer, and the principal’s word is absolute. As Lawrence starts talking about June 4th’s ceremony, Gregory silently draws a hideous beast attempting to devour Ciel. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, pages 1-8 Gregory is later seen observing Ciel and Soma in the garden from an upstairs hall window. He also listens to Professor Michaelis question Johann Agares about Derrick Arden as the pair pass by him. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, pages 15-17 When Violet Wolf Dormitory is on fire, Gregory hurries outside with the other students. As Cheslock orders the room leaders to do a roll call to make sure everyone is present, he watches agonizingly horrified as the dormitory burns.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 5 Herman, Lawrence, Edgar, Edward Midford, and Clayton hurry to his aid with Herman asking if everyone is all right. Putting his hood over his head, Gregory replies that everyone is present. Gregory consults with them as they order the students to bring water immediately. They are all then shocked to see Professor Michaelis bring water in abundance with the aid of Soma’s elephant. However, Gregory suddenly cries out, screaming that no one should enter Violet House. Although the other members of the P4 are shocked by his outburst, Soma retorts that Gregory, as the head of Violet Wolf Dormitory, cannot protect anything with his “worthless pride.” Cheslock furiously grabs Soma’s shirt, angrily yelling at Soma for being rude to the dorm’s Prefect. Gregory, however, softly speaks up—clenching his fist, he tells Cheslock to allow everyone to help put out the fire. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 8-12 On June 3rd, each dormitory Prefect leads his team out: proud, strong, and imposing, Herman leads out the Green Lions; charming, regal, and elegant, Edgar leads out Brilliant Eden; gloomy, dark, and sullen, Violet leads out Ghost Legion (the crowd comments they are so tricky they don’t even use the door to enter); and finally, strategic, tactical, and intelligent, Lawrence leads out God Only Knows. The P4 stand together around the large torch as Vice Principal Agares orders them to light the flame of St. George. Speaking in unison, they vow as players to keep the traditions of Weston College and fight fair and square until the end. Agares declares that with this, the 1889’s Dormitory Cricket Tournament is open. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 24-35 During the party that follows, Gregory and the other members of Violet Wolf Dormitory exude a gloomy aura and do not socialize with anyone. In the next game after Lawrence Bluewer’s victory, Gregory and Herman team’s face each other. However, Gregory has zero interest in the game and spends his time sculpting a mural on the grass. Although Cheslock scolds and asks him to participate properly, Gregory does not pay any attention to him. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 6 When Herman steps up to bat, he successfully scores a boundary off of Cheslock’s pitch. Declaring that there is no ball that he cannot hit, Herman leads his team to victory, 213-120. Edward Midford then excitedly congratulates Herman that it was a “complete victory” to which he happily replies “of course.” Herman then turns to Gregory and asks what he is doing—they have to shake hands at the end of the match. Gregory replies to an astonished Herman that it’s done, and he orders the latter not to step on it. Piqued, Herman asks Gregory why he can’t play seriously. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 6-11 Afterwards, Gregory is sitting in the stands with Cheslock watching the finals. As he draws, Cheslock comments that they are bringing out “that brat” now. Gregory stops drawing and smiles softly as he watches Sapphire Owl’s players close in around the batsman. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 24 Later, silently, Edgar and Gregory watch the finals’ final play—with the score at 105-97, they wonder whether brains or power will triumph. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, page 3 After Blue House’s victory, in the evening, Blue House sets out on the Thames to take their victory boat ride. Gregory states that the sun has set, and Herman Greenhill orders Edward to light St. George’s fire. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 6 When the members of the Blue House all topple off the boat into the Thames, everyone laughs good-naturedly. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 11 In the party that follows, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps join the P4. Everyone thoroughly enjoys themselves. Later that night, Edgar, Lawrence, Herman, and Gregory welcome Ciel to the “elegant, traditional, high class, and bizarre Midnight Tea Party.” Once everyone is seated, Edgar tells Lawrence that it is troublesome, but they will have to toast with tea. However, just as Lawrence is about to toast, Ciel interrupts everyone—he states he can’t celebrate because something is worrying him. He can’t rest until he has met with Derrick Arden or his friends. Lawrence immediately states that he’s being rude. Ciel retorts with the 15th rule. After revealing the reasons for his suspicions, Ciel demands to see him. Vice Principal Agares says that he is right here. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, pages 25-33 The P4 are all shocked to see Derrick as he enters the garden. Derrick approaches a confused and bewildered Herman. When Derrick viciously bites Herman’s upper arm, Edward furiously rushes to Herman’s aid by climbing across the table and fiercely kicking him. However, he and Ciel are both shocked to see that it had no affect on him. Ciel immediately summons SebastianKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 7 and orders him to capture Derrick. Amidst everyone’s shocks and screams, Sebastian whisks the tablecloth off the table and uses it to subdue Derrick. Sebastian then proceeds to help Edward with Herman’s arm. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 12 Ciel tells the astonished group that he came to this school at someone’s request to investigate the missing boys—Professor Michaelis is actually his butler Sebastian. Ciel announces that this proves that the boys are already dead and whips out his gun. He points it at the principal and asks him to tell the truth. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 13-14 When everyone is about to protest about Ciel’s sudden change in behavior, Edward unexpectedly speaks up—they all shouldn’t interfere with Earl Phantomhive. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 15 Sitting on the floor and leaning against the table, Herman weakly speaks up—they just wanted to protect their school’s principles based on St. George’s teachings. Therefore, they decided to kill Derrick. Once they had done that, Edgar states they set up a contract with “that” man. Sebastian declares that everything makes sense now, and he accuses the principal of orchestrating the entire event. Although the P4 vehemently claim they did everything of their own accord, Ciel and Sebastian reveal that anther player is definitely responsible—laughing loudly, Undertaker reveals himself as Weston College’s principal. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 16-26 Sebastian Michaelis then asks the sullen faced P4 to explain why they resorted to using the Aurora Society after they killed Derrick Arden. Lawrence then begins their story. Flashback: About one year ago, Lawrence Bluewer, Edgar Redmond, Herman Greenhill, and Gregory Violet are chosen as the school prefects—they all swear to uphold the traditional school’s self government with pride. Later they all ecstatically celebrate their promotion. Stepping on the grass for the first time, they realize what a great honor has been bestowed upon them. Lawrence suddenly starts crying; apologizing, he states he just can’t put it into words. Herman also starts crying, but Edgar happily comforts Lawrence while Gregory looks on. Life continues on; Edgar entrusts many responsibilities to his fag Derrick Arden which he completes with dazzling results. He even asks Derrick to look into a case of bullying. Later on, when he asks him if he has made any progress on it, Derrick responds that he couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. One day at the Swan Gazebo, Derrick recites a poem that he believes has been dedicated to the Prefects. When Edgar takes a look at it, however, his eyes suddenly widen in surprise. Late on Thursday night, the P4 head to the music room. Edgar explains to Herman, a sleepy Gregory, and Lawrence that the poem was written specifically for them and conveyed this message. Furthermore, blue ink was used to identify the important words whereas black ink was used for the ordinary words. Finally, he states that he doesn’t understand the last “deprived of light” part of the poem. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, pages 2-16 When they reach the music room, and Edgar sees light coming from the slightly ajar door. When Edgar enters the room, he suddenly cries out, asking what they are doing. The jolted P4 see Derrick and some other students violently bullying some of the juniors. Jarred, Edgar realizes that all of Derrick’s results were fake—he was taking the credit for the work and talent of others. Lawrence immediately sends the younger boys back to their rooms. Increasingly upset, Edgar then addresses Derrick, stating he should have known that Derrick was deceiving him when he couldn’t decipher that poem. Derrick then smiles wickedly—he only needed one more year to become a prefect. His family has been prefects at this school for generations, so it is obvious that he should also become one. He then nonchalantly asks them to ignore what he’s done—after all, he was just “blowing off some steam.” Herman suddenly yells at him to stop fooling around—the principal will find out about this from the vice principal and deliver a fitting punishment. Derrick then calls out if “he” can hear that. Vice Principal Johann Agares suddenly steps out from the shadows. The P4 are all shocked to see him, and they are even further shocked when he says that the only punishment the boys will receive are 2Y each for being out late at night. Although Edgar and the others vehemently protest, the Johan rebukes them for speaking against the vice principal. The P4 finally comprehend that he is in league with Derrick. Enraged, Herman grabs the cricket bat on the floor and smashes Derrick’s skull. Shocked by what happened, the other boys try to flee. Gregory determinedly blocks the door and prevents the other boys from escaping. Lawrence and Edgar forcibly grab Vice Principal Agares. In the name of absolute tradition and to prevent their school’s morals from crumbling any further, Herman kills everyone else too. The P4 then realize what they have done. Herman claims that it is all his fault, and he won’t drag the others down with him. However, they all tell him they had no other choice. Lawrence asks what they can do so that Herman won’t get all the blame. Edgar asks them to leave everything to him. When Herman insists that he can’t let them commit a crime as well, Gregory takes the bloodied bat—he states that Herman is not the only Prefect here. All three of them then proclaim that as Weston College’s Prefects, in order to protect tradition, they would proudly commit a crime. In the Principal’s office, they find out he is on a trip around the world and won’t be back until next fall. Gregory adds that he is just goofing off and leaving them in charge of the school. Nevertheless, they insist that the principal believes in them, so they will just have to do something themselves. Edgar adds that the human resuscitation seems to be going well, so there should be no problem—no matter what happens, they will protect this school. Presently, Lawrence tells the shocked listeners that their actions may have been inexcusable, but there was nothing else they could do to protect their school’s honor and tradition. Lawrence adds that Ciel understands what he is talking about. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, pages 17-36 Ciel responds that he was asked to investigate this incident by a high ranking individual—smiling, he states that he will ask them to consider the circumstances. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 1-3 Ciel then turns his attention to Undertaker, asking him what he wants. After Undertaker explains his motives, Ciel orders Sebastian not to let him escape. However, the situation suddenly takes a turn for the worse—Derrick’s dead friends rise from the ground as Bizarre Dolls. Holding onto an unconscious Herman, Edward yells at everyone to run and get out of the garden. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 13 After this incident, the P4 are then expelled from Weston College rather than given jail time. However, this is not out of kindness but in order to cover up Derrick Arden and his friends’ mistakes. Furthermore, Weston College’s traditions and reputation are protected as well. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 27-32 Blue Cult Arc Following their expulsion from Weston College, Gregory, Herman Greenhill, Edgar Redmond, and Lawrence Bluewer slip into a period of despondency, tormented by their crime of murdering Derrick Arden, Derrick's peers, and Johann Agares. They eventually grasp the fact that the crimes can never be undone; instead of brooding about the past, they start to think about what they can do from that point on. They, then, decide to regularly attend the weekly Sphere Music Hall meetings, where they talk about a variety of things and befriend plenty of people. They now champion the notion of everyone being happy and together, and consider every single day "radiant."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 6-7 Edward Midford and Cheslock are first-time attendees one Saturday night at the Sphere Music Hall; the latter of the two was invited by Gregory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 8 Herman calls them over to where he, Gregory, Edgar, and Lawrence are. While the other former prefects encourage Edward and Cheslock to have fun with everyone, Gregory keeps quiet. After toasting together, they party; Gregory, in particular, draws a vase of flowers while pretending to draw the man who is posing for the picture.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 9-11 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman announces that it is time for the meeting to wrap up, and Edgar suggests that they do what they always do at the end of the meetings. When Edward questions this, Gregory passes both Edward and Cheslock a copy of the sheet music, informing them that everyone sings a song together. Shortly after, the music begins, and Gregory and the other guests sing and dance with glee.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 On the fourth Saturday of the month, Gregory dresses in a robe and joins Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence on stage for carolling. After singing a hymn, talking about stars and radiance, and urging all the attendees to sing together, Gregory and the other three remove their robes; the crowd cheers, impressed with their appearances. The four announce that they will be singing a song called "Shining Star," the lyrics and music of which composed by Blavat Sky. They proceed to sing and dance. Once the performance ends, the four receive an ovation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 4-18 On a certain Friday, at a closed event reserved for those protected by Sirius, Gregory, Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence are introduced as the "Starlight Four." The four of them welcome the individuals there, among which is Ciel Phantomhive, to the "S4 Sirius-Limited Event," promise to deliver the light of healing so that they may "radiantly shine" the following week, and announce the commencement of "Starlight Shower," a song written and composed by Blavat. A magic lantern is activated, a woman plays the harp, and Gregory and the other three sing the song. In the midst of singing, Gregory notices Ciel, who claims that he has his worries as well and that he is relieved to see him looking so "radiant." Gregory cryptically replies, "Not really," and Ciel passes out soon after.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 14-20 Later, Ciel wakes up, and Gregory asks him if he is all right, informing him that he was sound asleep. When Ciel tries to get up, he stumbles, lightheaded, and Gregory catches him. Gregory tells him that he is too thin and that he should eat more. Subsequently, he supplies Ciel with an abundance of snacks, asserting that everyone receives them, and tells him to eat them all. Afterward, he strides off.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 28-31 One day, Blavat is supervising Gregory, Herman, Lawrence, and Edgar during their dance rehearsal. He cheers them on, asking to see more of their radiance, and they are determined to deliver it. When Blavat tells them that they can stop, all four of them drop to the ground, exhausted. Blavat, then, rewards them with a new song, maintaining that it will make listeners very happy, and cheers up Herman and Edgar. Gregory solemnly watches them from afar, and Blavat turns to him, disclosing that the light of Lord Sirius is "growing dim," and asks him, a member of the choir, to share a little of his "radiance" again. After observing Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence as they enthusiastically converse, Gregory agrees and follows Blavat.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 15-22 In a room, Gregory and Blavat bow to Lord Sirius, with Blavat announcing Gregory's arrival. Lord Sirius reaches for Gregory, urging him to come to him. Gregory removes his hood and takes the lord's hand.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 23-24 On the fourth Saturday of the month, Gregory, Lawrence, Herman, and Edgar step out on the stage, alongside their supporting choir, and sing a hymn. Afterward, they remove their robes and prepare to sing their new song, "Search for Sirius." However, the supporting choir remain on the stage, and to their collective shock, they call the Starlight Four "frauds" and belittle the "radiance" they are attempting to deliver, claiming that they, on the other hand, can give "the real thing." In subsequence, they, too, remove their robes, revealing themselves to be Edward, Cheslock, Soma Asman Kadar, Clayton, and Joanne Harcourt. Gregory and the other three immediately recognize their former subordinates. Edward, Cheslock, Soma, Clayton, and Joanne, then, perform their own song, to the disbelief of all the spectators, identify themselves as the "Funtom Five," and direct the audience to the newly erected Funtom Music Hall across the street.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 14-25 Not long after, Blavat unites with the Starlight Four, who inform him that the Funtom Five consists of their underclassmen back at Weston College. Blavat urges them to put on a show that is more brilliant than usual so that they can restore the audience's faith in them. To Gregory's horror, he orders them to perform two songs instead of just one. When Herman says that they are still rehearsing the second song, Blavat stresses that they shine most brightly on stage. They, then, agree to do the two songs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 10-13 The Starlight Four climb back on stage, to the audience's delight, and announce their two new songs: "Search for Sirius" and "Paradi☆Sphere." They proceed to perform the songs, convinced that the stage is the only place they belong to. When their performance comes to an end, Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence thank the audience. An exhausted Gregory gasps for air and then collapses, to their collective shock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 14-18 Later, at the infirmary, a bedridden Gregory is surrounded by Herman, Lawrence, Edgar, and Blavat. Herman requests Blavat to excuse Gregory from tomorrow's limited event, and the latter agrees. When Gregory says that that is not necessary, Blavat tells him that he must not overexert himself, since he is a precious Sirius. Gregory yields to him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 6-8 Eventually, Gregory recovers, and he and the other members of the Starlight Four continue with their respective shows. At one point, Blavat's employee informs Blavat that the Starlight Four have beaten the Phantom Five in audience numbers again, to the joy of Herman, Lawrence, and Edgar. Gregory notices that Blavat is troubled.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 9-11 After the scoop about Sphere Music Hall's murders is published, Blavat takes Gregory with him to a music hall in Bath, in order to continue harvesting his Sirius blood. Later, Gregory wakes up, and sees Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis. He admits to them that he did not want his friends to be sad, and, therefore, he went along with Blavat's plans. He also admits, while crying, that he had invited Cheslock and the others to Sphere Music Hall, in hopes that word might eventually reach Ciel, so that Ciel would come and end it all, because he could not bring himself to do it. When Ciel asks him where Blavat is, he says that Blavat has gone back to London, and then faints.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 25-29 Gregory wakes up in a hospital in Bath, where a police officer proceeds to interrogate him about the music hall in Bath's operations. Gregory informs him that they conducted rites there to give radiance to the Blue Star, and identifies the Blue Star.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 12-14 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Gregory is the twenty-third most popular character in the series, with 54 votes. He shares this spot with Joanne Harcourt, who also received 54 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Like the other former members of P4 (Lawrence Bluewer, Edgar Redmond, and Herman Greenhill), Gregory's surname, Violet, is derived from a type of color.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 References Navigation pl:Gregory Violet es:Gregory Violet ru:Грегори Вайолет fr:Gregory Violet pt-br:Gregory Violet it:Gregory Violet Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Male characters